


学生会室

by SybelRin



Series: 坤农一发完 [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin





	学生会室

8：00

蔡徐坤连拉带拽地把陈立农拖进会议室，用左手顺手锁了门，右手隔着校服西装裤在陈立农浑圆饱满的臀肉上揉捏。

“嘶——你干森么啦！明明九点就要开会——”陈立农扭动着挣扎，却被蔡徐坤摁在深色的木质圆桌上。

“没关系。”蔡徐坤低沉嗓音充满了蛊惑，“正好让大家见识一下，乖乖崽陈立农有多么骚。”

陈立农“唰”的红了脸，赌气一般扭过头，不去理会蔡会长的荤话。

蔡徐坤解开陈立农的西装裤，没有彻底褪下，堪堪套在脚踝。衬衫也解开扣子半挂在身上，叫人血脉喷张。

熟悉的会议室，严肃办公的场所，半裸的佳人。

陈立农被反剪了双手，摁在桌子上。洁白的皮肤和松木的红棕色对比鲜明，看得蔡徐坤红了眼。随手摸来一根笔，用冰凉的笔杆到招呼似的戳了戳紧致的那处，稍微一用力便塞进去大半根笔。

“唔咦——这是、什么啦……”陈立农有些难受，扭扭身子想往前逃。

“嘘——”蔡徐坤装模作样地竖起一根修长的手指在嘴前比了一下，“可能没有指头那么舒服……”

“农农真是骚……用笔也能出水……”蔡徐坤呼吸变得粗重，手却没停，用笔和手指模拟着性器抽插，搅动肠液发出“咕叽咕叽”的声音，淫靡又羞耻。

“哈啊——坤、坤坤，唔……快进来……”后穴的空虚让陈立农红了眼尾。蔡徐坤常把自家小兔子喂得饱饱的，陈立农的身体变得敏感之至，笔和手指纵然能使他感受到战栗的快感，却远远不能得到满足。

“乖，现在就给你。”抽出笔，换上自己早已硬的不像话的性器，听着身下被压在桌子上的人发出满足的呜咽。

陈立农的上身完全贴在桌子上，两条长腿支撑在地面，身后是蔡徐坤，粗长的性器毫无章法地进出，他感觉像在坐云霄飞车一般。

“笃笃笃——”突如其来的敲门声让陈立农瞬间紧张起来，后穴一下子绞紧了，舒服得蔡徐坤沉沉地叹了口气，揉了揉陈立农柔软的臀瓣：“别咬这么紧。”

“唔……唔唔……别……哈啊……有人……”陈立农拼命把呻吟压下来。这种感觉很奇妙，虽然门外的人看不见门内的旖旎，他却还是有种被人看透的感觉，羞耻又兴奋。

蔡徐坤用力顶了一下，陈立农就颤颤巍巍地射在了桌上。

8：50

蔡徐坤亲了亲陈立农的蝴蝶骨，把精华尽数射在陈立农体内。他扯下自己的领带，堵住了暂时合不上的穴口。

“小心一点，别被发现了。”蔡徐坤眨眨漂亮的眼睛，帮陈立农一件一件穿上衣服。

9：03

范丞丞风风火火地闯进来：“会长！昨天我把我的lamy落在会议室了！你看见没啊？”

蔡徐坤若有若无地瞟了一眼脸红扑扑的陈立农：“不知道啊。”

范丞丞哀嚎：“我的Lamy啊！！那可是HEIDELBERG限量的啊！！”

蔡徐坤笑而不语。


End file.
